


Frank and Rocky

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic Silk and Lace, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Blair asks Jim to a movie.





	Frank and Rocky

**Author's Note:**

> FYI. Rocky Horror Picture Show, is a cult-classic movie from 1972. Showing a revival of it in movie theatres is a Halloween tradition at most college campuses. The story is very loosely based on Frankenstein, if Frankenstein was a weird-comic-musical-scifi-horror flick. Fans dress up as characters, sing, dance to the Time Warp, and act out lines in the theatre. A good time is had by all. Yes, I've been there done that, danced the Time Warp dressed as Janet.

Jim was waiting on the balcony for Blair to get ready. He said yes to his partner’s invite to go out to the movies and wondered at the secrecy behind what they were going to see. Jim normally would have been yelling at Sandburg to stop primping like a teenage girl going to the prom and get his ass in the truck, but he was enjoying the scents of a unseasonably warm autumn night. 

Jim opened his sense of smell and breathed deep, avoiding the stink of garbage night and concentrating on the more natural aromas. The earlier rain and wind had loosened the burnished leaves from the trees sending them to cover the streets with soft fall colors, whispering hints of winter to come.The rich scent was one that evoked images of playing in piles of raked leaves and prancing around town trick or treating while eating chocolate and strawberry flavored candy on the run.

Blair opened the door to his room and Jim turned at the sound. He froze at the sight.

Blair’s hair was loose and extra fluffy. He was wearing dark, heavy, eye makeup and bright red lipstick. He wore a ribbon laced, black corset with a red silk back, a pair of black lace panties complete with garters and silk stockings. Queen size high heels completed the look.

Jim staggered into the loft, dragging astonished glances over his friend’s form. To his Sentinel eyes, Blair looked exotic, weird and sexy as hell.

“Sandburg?”

Blair laughed nervously, and turned in a tight circle, careful not to tip over on his heels. “Taaa daaaa!”

“Sandburg? Why the hell are you dressed like that?”

Blair frowned. “I’m Frank-N-Furter. You know, Rocky Horror Picture Show? Is something wrong? Are my panties twisted?”

Blair strained his neck, trying to see the back of his costume. Jim grabbed his shoulders to keep him from toppling over.

“Sandburg, you look like a twenty dollar whore!”

“Jim! That is so not true. I’m sure I could get at least a hundred in this outfit.” Blair’s threw a cheeky grin Jim’s way.

Jim’s eyes opened wide. A strange wave of heat ran through his hands. As if they had a life of their own, they started to feel the silk of the corset, follow the exaggerated curves to the bare skin just above Blair’s lace panties. He slowly fingered the lace edges, delighting in the intricate designs under his sensitive fingertips as evocotive warmth radiated from Blair’s black lace covered rear. Jim stopped with a gasp when he heard his name.

“Jim? Hey, Big Guy. What’s going on here? You zoning on silk and lace?”

 

Jim backed up a bit, but let his hands rest on Blair’s accentuated waist. “I guess so, Chief. You surprised me.”

“Jim, you do know about, Rocky Horror Picture Show, right? I mean the old movie, where everyone in the audience gets dressed up as characters? It’s a social phenomenon, man!”

Jim backed away and wiped at his face. “Must have missed that one. Or regressed the memory.”

“Awww, Jim, man, I’m sorry. I figured you’d know where we were going as soon as you saw my awesome costume. I’ve won prizes with this thing. I think it’s because I don’t have to wear a wig. This sucks, I’ll never get you to wear the Rocky Horror creature costume I got for you if you never heard of it.”

Jim raised a hand. “Now, wait, Chief. I was just shocked at how you looked. I was in vice remember? I was worried that you found a new part time job that pays by the hour. So this movie is a Halloween thing and you wear a costume to go see it?”

Blair shrugged. “Basically. It’s a lot more fun than that, but nothing really hinky happens. I don’t want to ruin your first time. It’s an experience, man.”

Jim carefully ran his eyes over the beautiful man before him. The thought of being with Blair while he was wearing a corset, panties and silk stockings was making his libido run wild. He had the sudden thought that this was the chance he was waiting for. The chance to come clean about his love and lust for his clueless partner. Jim couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay, Chief. I’ll go. If only to keep you from getting arrested. You said you had a costume for me? But I warn you. I refuse to wear a bra and lipstick.”

Blair’s face lit up with a grin as he ran to his bedroom and came out with Jim’s costume. It was just two pieces. A bow tie, and a pair of gold lame’ briefs. Blair handed the costume to Jim.

“This is a Rocky Horror costume. He’s Frank-N-Furter’s creation. He’s a big buff, handsome, body builder type. Not many men can carry off a Rocky costume. But you, Jim. This screams you.” 

Jim held up the skimpy briefs. “You want me to parade around the streets of Cascade in this?” 

Blair waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Yes, I do… but you can wear a long raincoat until we get inside the theatre and bring some sweats along for later. They’ll be other Rocky Horrors at the theatre, I swear. But not one will hold a candle to my big buff, partner.”

Jim knew if he wore this skimpy outfit while sitting close to his sexy Guide in a dark theatre, it would expose all Jim’s secrets to Blair by the end of the movie credits. But there was no way he was going to let Blair out of his sight while his Guide was dressed so provocatively.

“Okay, Chief.” Jim sauntered into the bathroom, examined the thin briefs and muttered, “I think I know the horror Rocky faced. Watching Frank strut around in silk and lace while wearing these.”

~~~ooOoo~~~

Jim slumped in his seat. He'd been semi-hard since the opening song when Blair had jumped out of his seat, danced and wiggled his lace covered butt right in front of Jim's face. Blair pulled an umbrella out of his backpack and opened it. Blair pulled Jim close.

"Closer, Jim! You're going to get caught in the rain!"

Blair ducked his head, giggled and hooted, his hands all over Jim's naked chest, trying to keep him from getting wet in the deluge of water pistol powered rain. Jim moaned as his gold lame' shorts sparkled with water drops and tented ominously. Blair stilled, then whispered.

"Something you want to share, Rocky?"

"Watch the movie, Frank, and pass me the popcorn bucket."


End file.
